


Don't Wake

by Mekina



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Creepy!Jared, Drugged!Jensen, First Time, M/M, Non Consensual, RPF, Rape, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared just couldn't take it anymore. For as long as he could remember, he'd wanted Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wake

"Hey, Jen," Jared greeted his best friend with a smile and a cup of tea when he came in.

"Jared," Jensen grinned at him. "Hey, thanks." He took the cup of tea and retreated to the couch, drinking gratefully. "Lucky you, getting off early."

"I wasn't needed for the other scenes." Jared watched Jensen, the line of his throat as he swallowed. So soon, he would finally get his chance.

He'd slipped a little something into the tea. It wouldn't have any bad side effects, but it would sure as hell knock Jensen out for a good couple of hours. Long enough for Jared to do what he wanted...no, what he _needed_.

Jared just couldn't take it anymore. For as long as he could remember, he'd wanted Jensen. To fuck him, to, well, do lots of things to him. He'd never acted on it, until now. He had to. Jensen had no idea how tempting he was. Those tight jeans, those ridiculous pouty lips, god, everything about him was constantly driving Jared mad. Jensen was a goddamned cocktease, and he didn't even know it.

Jensen had finished his drink and was leaning back against the couch, rubbing his eyes. "Damn, that fight scene took a lot out of me. I'm so tired."

"Then take a nap," Jared suggested with a barely contained smirk. Yes, a long nap. By all means, Jensen, sleep away.

His best friend's eyes were already slipping closed as he nodded off.

Jared waited a few minutes, just to be sure Jensen was really out. Once five minutes had passed and he hadn't stirred, Jared decided it was safe.

The couch wasn't really the most ideal place to do it, but he wasn't going to move Jensen. He couldn't wait that long, he had to start now.

Moving in closer, Jared knelt beside the couch and cupped Jensen's face with one hand. "So fucking beautiful, Jen. You have no fucking idea how much I want you. So damn clueless."

He started on the buttons of Jensen's shirt, fingers trembling slightly in eagerness. Jared had to see skin, as much and as soon as possible. Once all the buttons were undone, he shoved it open, revealing acres of smooth, freckled skin, just begging to be marked up.

Jared wanted to bite and suck and lay his claim all over Jensen's skin, but knew he couldn't Jensen would definitely notice if he had hickeys and bite marks on his skin when he woke up.

"One day," he murmured into Jensen's chest, tonguing at a nipple. Jensen whimpered in his sleep and Jared smirked. It wasn't as good as it would be if he was conscious, but it was sure as hell better than nothing. 

Jared wrapped his lips around his left nipple, sucking at it even as he reached downwards to unzip Jensen's jeans. Apparently Jen had sensitive nipples, because he was arching slightly and letting out soft little pants.

"Just from this?" Jared tsked. "Wait until we get to the main event, see how you like it." He tugged lightly at the nipple still in his mouth, but then pulled away and stripped Jensen's jeans off.

"Gonna make you feel good," he whispered, going to remove Jensen's briefs as well. The sooner his best friend was naked, the better. "Even if you aren't awake to appreciate it."

The underwear removed, he could finally see all of Jensen, what had only been hinted at underneath his clothes. His dick was gorgeous, not as long as Jared's, but perfectly respectable. Jared wrapped a hand around it and stroked slowly, experimentally, root to tip.

Jensen whined softly, hips moving just a little. His dick started to harden as Jared moved his hand along it. Slow and unhurried. He had time, and he didn't want Jensen coming. Not yet, at any rate.

Jared stood up and climbed onto the couch, hovering over Jensen, knees on either side of his co-star's hips. It was a tight fit but it didn't matter. Like he was even thinking about that now when he had Jensen Ackles spread out for the taking.

Reaching into his back pocket, Jared pulled out the tube of lube he'd purchased when he'd gotten off work early. He'd been hardly able to stand still buying it, he was so full of anticipation.

He fumbled with the cap, growing even more excited. This was really happening. He was finally going to be buried in that tight little ass.

Jared pushed Jensen's legs up to his chest, slicking a finger up and ghosted it over Jensen's hole teasingly to see his reaction.

Jensen made a soft little whimper that went straight to Jared's cock. Fuck, that was hot. Without further ado, he shoved his finger up Jensen's ass.

That got a reaction, alright. Jensen jerked and gasped, the sudden intrusion startling him. Jared moaned, feeling the tightness around his finger. So tight, fuck, and hot. Smooth too. Had Jensen ever done this before? He honestly didn't know.

He felt a little guilty that Jensen's possible first time was going to be while he was unconscious, but at the same time it thrilled Jared, the thought that no one had ever done this before. It was fitting that he should be first.

He set to work stretching and opening Jensen up. Maybe he was doing something morally questionable, drugging his best friend like this, but it didn't mean Jared wanted to hurt him.

When he worked a second finger in, pushing them in as far as he could, Jensen cried out suddenly. Aha. That would be his prostate, then. Jared pressed down in the spot again, and Jensen rolled his hips, fucking down on Jared's fingers, wanting more.

"Fuck, that's hot," Jared moaned. That was it, he couldn't wait any longer. Two fingers was going to have to be enough, because if he didn't get his dick in Jensen _now_ he was going to explode.

He stood up only long enough to shuck his jeans and boxers, then crawled back onto the couch, lubing himself up and pushing Jensen's legs to his chest.

As Jared pushed the head of his cock at Jensen's hole, Jen whimpered and squirmed, like he wanted to get away.

Jared grabbed Jensen's hips and pulled him down at the same time he thrust forward, and the head of his cock popped through. He paused, taking a deep breath, struggling not to come just from this. He refused to let it be over this soon.

After a moment, when he was sure he wouldn't lose it, he pushed forward, working his dick further into Jensen. He kept going until he was all the way in, balls at Jensen's ass.

Jen wasn't too happy about this, clearly; he was breathing heavily, and there was a frown on his face. Jared could fix that.

He started moving, pulling back until just the head of his cock was holding Jensen open, then slamming back in, wrapping a hand around Jensen's dick as he did so.

Jared kept adjusting his angle, shifting around until he was hitting Jensen's prostate dead on. He watched in fascination as Jensen started to moan quietly, soft little "Unh, unnh," sounds which drove him crazy, spurred him on to move faster.

He increased the speed of his hand along Jensen's dick, twisting his wrist, rubbing firmly under the head, until Jensen cried out and came, pumping white ropes of come all over Jared's hand and his own belly.

That was almost it. Jared could feel himself getting closer and closer to climax. He fell forward, elbows landing on either side on Jensen's head, and kissed him firmly, coaxing open Jensen's slack lips with his tongue.

Jensen's tongue moved slightly along his own, instinct probably, and Jared moaned into his best friend's mouth as he came, his load pumping deep into Jen's body.

Gasping, he turned his head and let his forehead drop onto Jensen's shoulder. "Fucking fuck. That was...nngh, fuck. You're so damn amazing, Jen."

Jared indulged himself and lay there for a while, listening to Jensen's heart beating slow and steady. But, finally, he had to move. Reluctantly, he pulled out, wincing when he saw his come leaking sluggishly out of Jensen's red, swollen hole. Shit, he should have used a condom. He'd have to clean him up best he could, and hope he didn't question the ache in his ass.

Pulling his clothes back on, Jared got a washcloth from the bathroom and wiped Jensen off, then dressed him again. Standing over his sleeping friend, Jared knew- he _knew_ that he was going to have to do it again. It had been too damn amazing not to. If he couldn't have Jensen while they were both awake, well. He'd just have to improvise.

Jared would be waiting with a smile and sympathy when Jensen woke up and complained about his aches and pains. He'd had a tough day on the set. Perhaps he'd landed wrong?

He was already making plans to get Jensen like that again.

Jared couldn't wait.


End file.
